En Otra Vida
by SuperSabrichitason
Summary: Era el destino, no importaban las circunstancias que estén presentes, ellos terminarían por estar juntos. What If todo es lo mismo pero Marie fue criada por la familia de su padre.
1. Prólogo

***Lemon Brook, Dieciocho años atrás***

El viento no cesaba, y el cielo garuante rociaba gotas de agua por doquier. Una joven mujer pelirroja se hacía camino a la gran mansión a las afueras de la ciudad. Su determinación era más fuerte que el estado del clima, tanto que no le impedía que fuera caminando.

Sus zapatos desgastados hacían que le duelan los pies, su abrigo no le era de mucha ayuda contra las ráfagas de viento, pero servía para mantener a los dos seres que llevaba en brazos protegidos. Apretó el paraguas con fuerza contra su cuerpo, pues sus manos estaban ocupadas.

Por suerte sus bebés estaban dormidas. O eso pensó hasta que sintió las patadas en su abultado vientre. Casi todas.

El plan B no funcionó, era hora de ir por el plan C, por más de que no estaba segura de que funcionará. Por lo poco que conoció sobre la vida de Bubba, al menos le logró robar información valiosa, además de pillarlo con el montón de mujeres de las cuales vivía mantenido el muy desgraciado. Su primer novio era un patán, pero por lo menos le enseñó a pescar en los bolsillos de los demás sin que se den cuenta.

Descubrió que "Bubba", su segundo novio, no era siquiera su verdadero nombre. Más bien era Bobby Juna, único heredero de una familia de barones y baronesas. Bueno, ya no era el único, pero ella se encargaría de que su familia lo sepa.

Consiguió llegar hasta las grandes rejas que separaban ese terreno del resto de la civilización. Y justo a tiempo, pues el cielo ya gris comenzaba a oscurecerse más con la caída de la noche. Para suerte de la joven mujer, había un guardia resguardando las rejas en una pequeña casita al lado del portón. Se acercó al portero, golpeando el vidrio de la ventana. El hombre allí dentro levantó la mirada, y al ver el rostro de la joven, con rastros de belleza oculta por el cansancio y exhaustación. Salió rápidamente con una linterna en una mano.

— ¿Puedo hacer algo por usted? — preguntó con preocupación.

La mujer se ahorró la mueca de fastidio. Odiaba que la mirasen con lástima, pero ahora tenía que tragarse su orgullo y enfocarse en su objetivo.

—Necesito hablar con el Barón. Dígale que es de urgencia. — soltó una pequeña sonrisa. — Le va a gustar la información que tengo para darle.

— ¿Espera que crea las idioteces de una mujer vagabunda como usted? — rió el Barón una vez reunidos.

Se encontraban en el despacho de juntas del Barón, la mujer sentada en un sofá, meciendo a las niñas ocultas por una manta que llevaba en brazos para evitar que sean llamen la atención, o más bien, que no dejen salir el más minúsculo sonido. Desde que se había reunido con él, pudo ver el por qué su ex amorío había huido de casa: el hombre, que se veía como de sesenta y tantos, era repugnante como persona, sin total aprecio por las demás que sean de una clase más baja que él. Bueno, al menos tenía modales, haciendo que sus insultos suenen algo educados. La mujer del Barón, que se veía mucho más joven que él, había estado parada en una esquina en silencio todo el tiempo, aunque observándolos con cautela.

—Es la verdad. Su hijo se ha pasado su vida fuera de casa en bares, seduciendo mujeres y estando con múltiples de ellas al mismo tiempo, siempre detrás de la espalda de las demás. — replicó con la voz más calmada que pudo musitar, aunque por dentro su calma y paciencia se estaban derrumbando, queriendo gritarle a este hombre sus verdades, sin importarle que sea de la nobleza o no. Si no soportó el machismo de Rod, mucho menos lo hará de este hombre.

—Mi hijo ha cometido un error al huir de casa, lo reconozco. Y estamos haciendo todo lo posible por buscarlo. ¿Pero está diciendo que se encontraba en un área que ya habíamos registrado, y cometiendo los actos que usted me está diciendo? ¡Es inaudito!

—¡Tal vez no ha buscado bien, señor!

Su exclamación había sido tan fuerte que logró inquietar a las niñas en los brazos de la mujer, hasta que una de ellas, específicamente la más pequeña, comenzó a lloriquear. El Barón se giró hacia ella con molestia, las palabras listas para salir. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, su esposa habló.

—Aw, son bebés. — dijo con la voz más dulce que la joven mujer haya oído. Comenzó a caminar hacia ella, sonriendo hacia los bultos que cargaba en brazos. La joven ni se movió cuando la baronesa retiró la manta para ver a las infantes: Una niña pelirroja, como de un año de vida, que la miraba con ojos temerosos, aferrándose al pecho de su madre y otra más pequeña con mechones de cabello azul en su cabeza, soltando pequeños gimoteos. — Adorables. — murmuró.

El Barón, por otra parte, no se veía inmutado al ver a las infantes. — ¿Por esto ha venido aquí? ¿Espera que le dé dinero por esta información?

—No. — dirigió la mirada a la Baronesa frente a ella. — He venido aquí porque su hijo ha dejado un legado.

Llevó la mano que estaba abrazando a su hija mayor para retirar por completo la manta de las dos. La Baronesa jadeó, extendiendo las manos para tomar ansiosamente a la bebé en brazos y acercándola a su rostro para observarla con detenimiento mientras mecía los brazos para tranquilizar sus gimoteos.

—Su hijo me encañó al igual que las otras mujeres y me dejó una hija. Ya tenía a una y ahora otra viene en camino. Entenderá que me será difícil cuidarlas con mis condiciones. Y creo que también entenderá, que sin su hijo, no podrá seguir con su linaje. Necesita a esta niña.

El hombre visiblemente se veía molesto y apretó los dientes ante la jugada que le había puesto la joven. Se acercó hacia su esposa, quien le estaba haciendo caras a la bebé en brazos, tratando de hacerla reír. Observó a la niña con detenimiento, ciertamente tenía algo de parecido con su hijo, pero era difícil notarlo con el color de sus ojos y las pequeñas manchas en sus mejillas que claramente había sacado de su madre. Pero había una característica que no podía obviar: el cabello azul.

—¿Cuál había dicho que era su nombre, jovencita? — preguntó si apartar la mirada de la niña.

—Bebe Kanker, señor. — respondió con una mirada seria, aunque por dentro se sentía satisfecha de haber logrado algo.

—Kanker… ¿Es familiar de Lord Kanker? — cuestionó. — Sinceramente no recuerdo que tenga una hija.

Bebe tomó un respiro. — Soy hija bastarda. — replicó.

—Ah, ilegítima. Eso tiene sentido. Bueno, al menos mi hijo tuvo la decencia de mezclar su sangre con alguien que sea ilegítimamente de la nobleza.

El Barón parecía satisfecho, así que no iba a decir nada sobre los probablemente otros hijos que Bubba había ayudado a procrear. Ni tampoco iba a decirle el hecho de que su padre no sabía de su existencia y solo utilizaba el apellido para fastidiar a su madre.

—Bien, creo que tendré clemencia con usted y nos quedaremos con la niña, así no tendrá que lidiar con ella nunca más.

Eso no sonó bien para ella.

—Espere, ¿Qué? — se levantó de su asiento, sujetando a su otra hija con una mano.

— ¿No era eso lo que quería? ¿Un problema menos? — cuestionó con molestia.

—Primero que nada, no es un problema. Y segundo, sí pero…Dejaré que ustedes la críen con condiciones…

El Barón y la Baronesa ahora la estaban mirando, esta última todavía meciendo a la niña.

— ¿Y cuáles serían esas condiciones, si se puede saber?

—Que yo pueda verla…Al menos una vez al mes. Soy su madre, después de todo. Y que sus hermanas tengan la oportunidad de convivir con ella en todo su crecimiento.

El noble pareció considerarlo por un minuto, para luego asentir.

—Está bien, sus demandas serán aceptadas. Ahora si me disculpa, debo contactar a mi abogado para redactar el contrato de adopción que usted deberá firmar. Con permiso. — y sin nada más, se retiró de la habitación, dejando a ambas mujeres solas.

Bebe no supo que más hacer, más que arreglar un poco el cabello rizado se su hija mayor, quien comenzó a hablar con palabras cortas una vez que el Barón se retiró de la habitación.

—Es muy adorable. — escuchó a la Baronesa hablar. Dirigió su mirada a ella para encontrarla que justo se estaba sentando a su lado en el sofá. — Ambas lo son.

No supo qué responder, además de un simple gracias.

—En especial mi nieta, la pequeña… Oh, disculpa, ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Bebe formó su primera sonrisa de la noche.

—Marie.


	2. Chapter 1

***Lemon Brook, trece años de edad* **

Una alarma interrumpió su preciado sueño, sonando insistente hasta que, con un gruñido de fastidio, extendió una mano para oprimir el botón de apagado. La chica peliazul, recién entrando en sus años de adolescencia, volvió a ponerse cómoda en su cama, esperando poder volver a su sueño. Lastimosamente, eso no podrá ser así.

Escuchó los pasos volviéndose cada vez más ruidosos por el pasillo y suspiró. Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos...

La puerta de su amplio dormitorio se abrió, dejando ver a una mujer en sus veintitantos, con ropa de mucama, cabello negro atado en un moño sobre su cabeza y una sonrisa de simpatía en el rostro.

— Arriba, señorita Marie. — fue directo a abrir las cortinas de en del balcón, dejando entrar a la luz del sol. — Recuerde que a su abuelo no le gusta que se retrase en sus tareas del día.

Marie hizo a un lado las sábanas y se levantó, inmediatamente la mucama fue a arreglarlas.

— Puedo hacerlo yo sola. — protestó con debilidad, tratando de arreglarlas por sí misma.

— No evite que haga mi trabajo, señorita. — replicó la mujer, sonriendo.

Marie suspiró, dejándola para ir a su baño personal. — Ya te he dicho que solo me llames por mi nombre, no hay necesidad de formalidades. — se inclinó frente al lavabo y abrió el grifo, mojando su rostro para quitarse el sueño. Agarró su cepillo de dientes y procedió con su aseo dental.

— Bueno, si cumplo eso, se volverá un hábito llamarla por su nombre, y eso me metería en problemas con sus abuelos. Se supone que es mi superior.

La chica regresó, limpiándose con una toalla. — Abby, no eres superior a mi. Soy la más joven aquí; no soy superior a nadie.

— Pues, su abuelo no lo cree así. Y el mismo la espera para desayunar en el patio dentro de diez minutos. — se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir se volteó de vuelta. — Por cierto, — sonrió. — Feliz cumpleaños.

La peliazul le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa antes de que la mucama saliera. Fue a sentarse frente a su tocador y comenzó a cepillar su larga y casi indomable cabellera, que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda. Honestamente, pensaba que lo preferiría corto ya que sería más fácil mantenerlo así, pero sabía que eso era algo que su abuelo jamás permitiría; las damas respetadas debían poseer el cabello largo y ya.

Terminó de peinarse, asegurándose de cubrir su ojo derecho con su flequillo. Fue a su armario para escoger su atuendo del día. Frunció el ceño, observando varios vestidos de colores pasteles. Otra vez, esto era influenciado por su abuelo, y apoyado por su abuela, diciendo que colores más llamativos y oscuros estaban reservados para cuando sea de una edad mayor. Los pantalones largos eran solo para el invierno y los cortos eran solo usados en sus momentos de ocio, al igual que las camisetas. Esto último más bien era cuando su abuelo no se encontraba en casa.

Optó por un vestido lila sin mangas que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, vistiéndose rápidamente se colocó unos zapatos sin tacón y salió de su dormitorio, yendo al lugar asignado para el desayuno. Al llegar allí una bandeja con el alimento más importante del día la estaba esperando sobre una de las mesas con sombrilla, y sus abuelos estaban sentados alrededor, ya comiendo y en el caso de su abuelo, leyendo el periódico.

— Buenos días. — saludó.

Su abuela inmediatamente soltó su tenedor con un pedazo de huevo clavado en él y se levantó para abrazarla.

— Cariño, ¡Feliz cumpleaños! — exclamó antes de tomarla del rostro. — Juro por Dios que cada día de estás convirtiendo más y más en una bella mujercita. Ya quiero que llegue el día en que te presentes a la sociedad; ¡voltearán la mirada más de una vez para verte!

— Sabes que faltan años para ese día, Linda. — habló su abuelo, levantándose también y ofreciendo una palmada en la cabeza. — Feliz cumpleaños, querida nieta. — expresó, haciendo un ademán para que tome asiento. — Me temo que los regalos tendrán que esperar hasta esta noche.

— Está bien, abuelo. — se sentó y comenzó el festín que era su desayuno. — Lo que no podré esperar es pasar el día con mis hermanas.

— Eso también tendrá que esperar, hasta que termines con tus lecciones del día.

Marie hizo un puchero. — ¿Ni aunque sea mi cumpleaños?

— Tú fuiste la que quiso que tus estudios tengan el horario académico normal de las escuelas. Según lo que sé, un día de clases no es suspendido por un simple cumpleaños. — vio que abrió la boca para hablar. — Y antes de que lo digas, — interrumpió. — No, no irás a una academia con otros estudiantes. —la chica gimió de protesta. — Ya lo hablamos, Marie; Nuestro linaje está a un paso de ser de la realeza, no podemos mezclarnos con plebeyos, y menos tú siendo nuestra única heredera.

— Lee y May no pertenecen a la nobleza pero aun así me permites convivir con ellas. — murmuró con el ceño fruncido.

— Es diferente; compartes lazos de sangre con ellas. Además fue tu madre la que deseó que convivan, si no fuera porque ella te trajo a nuestras vidas, jamás lo hubiera permitido. — replicó el hombre.

Quedó callada y se encogió en su asiento ante la mención de su madre. No la había visto en mucho, mucho tiempo ya que no ha vuelto a visitarla. Sus hermanas le aseguraban de que era porque trabajaba en varios lugares y eso le quitaba la mayor parte de su tiempo, pero Marie sabía que había algo más detrás de eso, y tenía el presentimiento de que era su culpa.

— Postura correcta, querida. — habló esta vez su abuela, aunque su tono era suave.

Marie se sentó erguida en su asiento y procedió a terminar su desayuno, para luego empezar sus estudios del día. Varias institutrices le enseñaron desde muy pequeña, por lo que estaría sabiendo temas más avanzados para su edad. Eso, además de que se tuvo que leer todos los libros que había en la mansión, ya sea por obligación o por aburrimiento. No le apasionaba mucho sus estudios, mucho menos tener que aprender idiomas como francés -su abuelo pensó que saberlo le rendiría culto a su nombre- pero era lo que se esperaba de ella, así que debía hacerlo.

Al terminar ya pasado las tres de la tarde, agarró un cuaderno de tamaño más grande a lo normal, junto con un lápiz y borrador, de paso también tomó un reproductor MP3 junto con sus auriculares que logró conseguir gracias a que sus hermanas lo compraron con el dinero que secretamente les dio, y con eso salió al jardín. Se alejó un poco de la mansión, pero permaneció lo suficientemente cerca para tener una buena vista de la fuente trasera. Fue a sentarse bajo la sombra de un árbol, asegurándose primero de que no haya nada que pueda manchar su vestido además el pasto, con las rodillas arriba hacia el pecho pero dejando espacio para poner el cuaderno allí. Encendió el reproductor MP3, colocándose los auriculares y comenzando a dibujar el paisaje que otorgaba la fuente en medio del jardín. Ya iba por la mitad cuando un minúsculo pero potente proyectil impactó directamente en la frente, asustándola y llevando rápidamente una mano a dicha área, sus auriculares cayendo a su regazo por el brusco movimiento.

— ¡Buen tiro, May! — escuchó, seguido de unas risas.

Miró al frente, encontrándose con sus hermanas mayor y menor, Lee y May, ambas conteniendo la risa y acercándose a ella. Se incorporó en su lugar, buscando el proyectil lanzado, descubriendo que se trataba de un pequeño fruto de pino.

— ¡¿Es enserio, taradas?! — toda la etiqueta y buenos modales que poseía se esfumaba cuando solo se trataba de ella y sus hermanas. Se levantó de su lugar, aprovechando para arrojarles de vuelta el proyectil, el cual ambas hermanas esquivaron fácilmente.

— El pino parece un guijarro y ya te molesta eso. Estás débil, Marie. Te falta el impulso Kanker. — rió su hermana mayor.

Marie sacudió su falda y se inclinó para recoger sus cosas. May se acercó rápidamente para ofrecerle un abrazo. — ¡Feliz cumpleaños, hermana! — la peliazul sonrió y le devolvió la muestra de afecto. Lee también se unió al abrazo, terminándolo con una fuerte palmada en la espalda, haciéndola chillar de dolor y separándose.

— Una menos, faltan otras doce. — se excusó, la mano todavía en el aire.

La chica rodó los ojos y suspiró con pesadez, su hermana menor solo rió e imitó el gesto de la pelirroja. Eso era lo que hacían en cada cumpleaños desde que comenzaron a jugar con más brutalidad, desde el fatal día.

Luego de que ambas terminaran por destrozar su espalda con las doce palmadas restantes (aunque Marie estaba segura de que había contado de más), las tres se empeñaron a pasar el resto del día juntas, contando chismes, maquillándose y vistiendo los vestidos de gala que Marie tenía reservado solo para ellas. Cuando estuvieron bien vestidas, asegurándose que no hayas muros de en la costa, armaron una resbaladilla improvisada con sábanas en las escaleras que daban al ático, bien alejado de la presencia de sus abuelos, sabiendo que si algún sirviente llegara a pasar, no dirá nada. Agarrando un colchón viejo, simularon un tobogán y se tiraron de él, sin darle la mínima importancia de arruinar sus atuendos.

Ese era el chiste del juego; lucir como gente importante de la nobleza, pero comportándose como unas salvajes escandalosas. Incluso se atrevieron a meter a May (luego de perder un piedra, papel o tijeras) en un cesto de lavandería, que venía con tapa, y tomando las precauciones necesarias para que la caja no se abriera, la arrojaron por la resbaladilla, la caja con la rubia dentro chocando contra las paredes por todos los escalones hasta llegar abajo. Las risas no faltaron.

Al llegar la hora de la cena, las tres se sentaron incómodas junto al Barón y la Baronesa en el gran comedor, esto debido a que las hermanas debían cuidar sus modales y postura en la mesa, estando acostumbradas a asaltar con todo la comida presentada. Casi no hubo tema de conversación, además de las preguntas ocasionales de la Baronesa hacia las hermanas Kanker de cómo iba todo en sus vidas y cómo se encontraba su madre. Terminando la cena, el Barón se levantó.

— Nieta mía, creo que ha llegado la hora de darte tus regalos. — habló, haciendo un ademán con la mano hacia uno de los sirvientes, quien se retiró de la habitación y volvió con un lienzo en un tripie de madera con un moño rojo encima. Otro traía una caja, que por la portada delataba que se trataba de elementos de pintura. — Hemos notado tu interés por el arte así que hemos decidido concederte los elementos necesarios.

La peliazul se levantó de su asiento, boquiabierta, sin presenciar el intercambio de miradas entre sus hermanas, y fue hacia los dos hombres sosteniendo su presente. Tocó los instrumentos de arte con delicadeza y sonrió.

— Me encanta. Muchas gracias. — dirigió su rostro sonriente hacia sus abuelos, haciendo una leve reverencia junto a su agradecimiento. — ¿Podrían llevar estos a mi habitación, por favor? — le dijo a los hombres, quienes asintieron y salieron hacia la puerta.

— Si quieres, también podemos asignarte un maestro-

— Eso no será necesario. — juntó sus manos frente a ella, respondiendo de manera veloz. — Pretendo evolucionar a mí manera, por cuenta propia. — mantuvo el aire de seguridad en su tono. — Ahora, ya que terminamos la cena, sí me disculpan... May, Lee: vamos arriba.

Sin necesitar que se lo repitan, sus hermanas se levantaron rápidamente de sus asientos y siguieron a la chica en dirección a las escaleras. Entrando al dormitorio, Marie esperó a que ambas pasaran antes de azotar la puerta y recostarse contra ella, suspirando. May fue directo a ver de cerca el lienzo ubicado frente al balcón.

— Se ve muy lindo. — murmuró. — ¿Por qué no aceptaste a un maestro?

La peliazul bufó. — Ya vieron lo que hago. No necesito a algún sujeto diciendo que lo que hago es arte o no. Pero no puedo esperar a pintar en esa belleza. — dijo con emoción.

— Honestamente, es difícil competir contra los regalos de tu abuelo. — dijo Lee, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿De qué hablas? — cuestionó Marie. — Ya les dije que no tienen que darme nada, el que estén aquí es suficiente.

— Awww. — soltó May, a lo que ambas hermanas mayores rieron.

— Dejando de lado la cursilería; te tenemos un regalo, pero no es de nuestra parte.

Marie las miró extrañada, viendo como May recogió una mochila y Lee quitaba de esta una libreta. La extendió hacia ella.

— Es de parte de mamá. — explicó mientras la chica agarraba la libreta y la hojeaba, viendo que tenía las páginas en blanco. — Dijo que a ella no le gustaría estar encerrada todo el día, y que de ser así se volvería loca si no tuviera que expresar lo que siente. Ya que no podemos estar aquí todo el tiempo, y hablar con alguien más no es una buena idea, dijo que sería mejor que escribas lo que sientes allí. Puedes hacer lo que quieras con la libreta, colorear en ella, pegar fotografías, lo que se te ocurra.

Marie llegó a la contratapa, encontrando una fotografía de las tres junto a su madre allí. Era vieja, fue tomada cuando cumplió cinco años. Sonrió con tristeza, aguantándose las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir. Tragó el nudo que se armó en su garganta.

— Es muy... considerado. — habló.

Quedó observando la fotografía, apretando los labios.

— ¿Quieres un abrazo? — preguntó May.

Sin poder responder con palabras, solo asintió. Las dos hermanas la abrazaron, las lágrimas por fin resbalando por sus mejillas.

— La extraño. — murmuró, tratando de apaciguar el llanto que quería salir.

— Lo sabemos.

Mantuvieron el abrazo por unos momentos más para luego separarse. Marie inmediatamente se limpió las lágrimas con una mano. — Solo desearía que visitara por lo menos una vez.

— Sabes que tiene mucho trabajo. — se apuró a decir May. — Mucho más ahora que nos mudamos a Peach Creek.

— Oh cierto. — la peliazul logró sonreír. — Todavía no me hablaron sobre eso.

— Hoho, esto te va a gustar. — dijo Lee. A este punto las tres comenzaron a cambiarse a sus pijamas. — ...Y luego, cuando fuimos a pasear por el vecindario; los vimos.

— Los hombres más perfectos del mundo. — May soltó un suspiro de enamorada mientras colocaba su cabello en rizadores.

Marie arqueó una ceja ante la declaración, girándose hacia Lee.

— Eran tres chicos. — aclaró.

— Ah.

— Y estaba este; ¡tan alto y tan guapetón!

— Estaban gritando algo sobre un ladrón. — dijo Lee, pintando sus uñas de rojo. — Bueno, el más chaparro lo hacía. ¿Pero qué crees? Te encontramos al novio perfecto. — sonrió.

Marie soltó una carcajada, tirándose hacia atrás, casi aplastando la laptop encendida a un costado en la cama. — Sabes que no puedo tener uno de esos. — logró jadear. — ¿Cómo se llamaban? — dijo seria, una vez calmada.

— Pues...

— Eran Eddy, Doble D y mi gran Ed. — contestó May, llevando ambas manos a su rostro.

— Doble D es el tuyo. — dijo Lee.

— ¿Doble D? — tildó la cabeza. — Es un nombre muy peculiar.

— Creo que es un apodo; solo los vimos de lejos, no hablamos con ellos. — explicó la pelirroja.

— Hmm... — se recostó hacia atrás en la cama. — Si dicen que los otros dos se llaman por un apodo del nombre "Edward", lo más lógico es que también se llame así pero que se escriba con dos d's.

— Tiene sentido.

— Bien sabionda como siempre, son el uno para el otro. Te va a encantar ese chico, es bastante lindo.

— ¡Ha! Yo seré jueza de eso. — se giró hacia la laptop, tecleando un poco. — La próxima vez que lo vean consigan una fotografía. Mientras tanto, ¿Listas para una película de Ryan Gosling?

— ¡Oooh, pon esa del diario! — dijo May, tomando asiento a su lado en la cama.

Lee tomó nota mental de lo que había dicho su hermana, sentándose a su otro lado. Oh, le hará llegar una fotografía, hasta un perfil si es lo que quería. No le importaban las reglas, su hermana merecía tener una vida de adolescente. Quiera o no.

_**Continuará...**_


End file.
